


lumiere du soleil

by KuroNeko414



Series: love confessions [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: lumiere du soleil - sunlightA wonderful morning in the Chen-Yang household
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: love confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	lumiere du soleil

He opened his eyes, blinking fervently trying to adjust to the light filtering through the curtains, softly creeping like the caress of the arms wound around his torso. The birds call out in the distance, singing short tunes as the fingers of warmth touch their wings. Between his vision and the light slowly pouring into the room, every item is all but blurred shapes in muted colors, light not quite warm enough just yet.

Brett fumbles blindly, reaching for his glasses somewhere on the nightstand. As his vision clears, the red light of the clock shows 5:07am unblinkingly. The blankets rustle and Brett feels the arms around his body hold on tighter, making his heart swell. He turns and puts his hands over soft skin, the ring on his finger glistening in the sunlight, his beloved snoring peacefully while smiling in his sleep.

Brett loves mornings like these when he gets to wake up early with nothing to worry about. He gets to sketch out Eddy’s face in his mind, tracing the soft curves of his nose, the fine lines of his hair, eyebrows, eyelashes long and fluttery. His acne scars forming constellations in Brett’s universe, little dots that he knows Eddy never liked, but he had always loved. Soft lips that shine with laughter in their videos, open wide with indignant but happy noises when they play Smash, whispering sweet ramblings after late night practice sessions. Lips that always taste delightfully sweeter than any bubble tea, soft and pliable than any tapioca pearl.

Brett leaves a kiss on Eddy’s forehead, gets up and wraps the rest of the blanket around Eddy, making sure he’ll keep the warmth as Brett finds his bathrobe to keep his own warmth.

TwoSetViolin has been successful for about 15 years now, and he and Eddy have been married for 5 of those. Brett can’t believe it - to think that his dream of being able to travel the world and share the beauty of classical music has led to this, that he got to share it with the most amazing person in the world. Sure, Eddy isn’t a Ling Ling like Hilary Hahn or Janine Jensen, and Eddy can’t cook for his life, but he’s Eddy Chen.  _ His Eddy Chen.  _ Wait, scratch that, his _Eddy Yang._

As he pours the now-hot water into the cup, Brett recalls how much both of them have poured into this endeavor. Disapproving looks from well-intentioned parents, gruelling practice at odd times of the night in uni, pain and tears from intangible wounds inflicted by those who never believed, busking nonstop and sleeping on concrete floors. The spoon clinks against the mug, and Brett pours two teaspoons of coffee into another, followed by three teaspoons of creamer and hot water. His glasses fog up as he brings the cup to his mouth to taste, making sure it’s just as Eddy likes it. The mugs sit snugly on the tray.

Eddy feels the bed dipping beside him, smells the aroma of caffeine before he even opens his eyes, and soft fingers pushing his hair out of his face. “Good morning, love,” the most beautiful voice in the world calls to him. As Eddy’s eyes adjust to the light, his husband shows up in his sight, hair glowing in the sun like an angel. “Good morning, Bretty,” Eddy stretches and yawns, his husband chuckling softly at the nickname he’d called him for about a decade or so. “You made coffee?” Brett nods and hands him his mug, while drinking from his own. “Thanks, love,” Eddy says, giving Brett a chaste kiss on the lips.

Eddy smiles upon tasting the drink, knowing how Brett made it perfectly as always. Looking up, Brett is looking at him expectantly while sipping his coffee. “It’s perfect, just like you,” and at that his husband smiles and blushes, looking away satisfied.

They spend the next hour or so just sitting comfortably in silence, as the warm glow continues to pour in , bathing the room with an ethereal shimmer as dust dances around in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole list of fic ideas for TwoSet that i have yet to get to bc of my 4-part fic I'm still working on but I somehow got into the vibe of this one so yeah. It was a very self-indulgent fic ngl, would love to have this with someone one day (tho I would prefer hot chocolate over coffee). Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
